The Fall
by MidnightsForbiddenLove
Summary: She tried to avoid letting it happen in the first place. But there was no denying her feelings. Maybe just go with it. Cautionary rating for girl intrested in girl story style. Just a short one shot. Read and review please :)


Disclaimer: I don't own, I just play with the pieces. All character/world/etc. credit goes to that one incredible author we all know.

**A/N:** This might be one of the first I wrote. I was looking for an essay from a few years back and stumbled upon this in a folder in another folder. Reviews greatly appreciated as always. Heads up, contains mild femslash. Girl interested in girl, no graphics. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. I guess it would be considered AU, but I'm not gonna try to do that technical labeling stuffs... still a noob here. Enjoy!

The Fall

I see her and I feel a jolt. I know that feeling but I'm afraid to acknowledge it for fear of what may happen. She's just walking to class, as I leave mine. No big deal. Not for anyone else. But that's the problem. It's not just anyone else. It's her, and she has me wrapped around her finger but doesn't even know. During flying lessons I end up standing next to her, and I enjoy those parts of the lesson most because I'm not even two feet away from her. The lessons when we are in class and I sit a few seats away from her are still almost as great because I'll look over and we make eye contact. It may only be for a few seconds and she certainly doesn't know what it means to me, but those few seconds make my heart start to race. When she gives us high fives at the beginning of class, I get that funny feeling again, because her hand touches mine. Or when everyone puts their arms around each other just as a way to signify we are strong as a unit, all I can think is that her arm is flung around my shoulders with my arm around her waist, I never want to leave that place. But she can never know. It would make things too awkward, because there isn't a chance she would feel the same way. It would make it difficult to be around her, more difficult then it is now. She would avoid me, at least now I get to see her several times a day if I plan accordingly. Her dorm is near mine too, so I know that even though we aren't that close, we are never that far while I fall asleep.

I can't help but wonder if maybe there's some small chance that things will change, that maybe I will have a chance with her. This is probably what keeps my feelings for her going. If she told me right out that there wasn't a chance, then maybe I could at least start to let this go. I decide its time to stop thinking about the what-could-bes and actually get out of bed for the day. It's a game day so all of us have to go up the pitch to support Gryffindor. I still think it's not fair that girls can't play Quidditch this year. Promoting masculinity. So dumb. As I approach the stands I can see that she's already there. I wonder if maybe I should sit by her since she's by herself too. I decide that since not many people were planning on showing up that I'll sit near her but not awkwardly close since we're not really best friends or anything. Sitting down two rows behind her she glances back and says hey. I say hi back, my voice more timid then I like, but it's too late to take it back or start a conversation because the game just started. The game is going pretty well and it is obvious we are going to win. All the people that already left for winter break will be sad to have missed out on this game. Thinking this I remember that I get to look forward to a completely empty dorm for the next few days because I'm not ready to head home. Oh well not much I can do about it. The loud whistle pulls me out of my thoughts and I see that we did win and everyone's standing up and cheering. I figure I should probably join them so I head down the stands to where everyone is.

When I get there I end up right next to her. I always somehow end up by her or at least in view of her. I don't mind this, I just wonder if she notices it too. Again I must think oh well because I'll never know. We don't talk outside of classes except for rare occasions that we run into each other like this one. I see people start to head out and I follow them. She's not leaving and I wonder why, but I can't hang around and ask, so I just head out, maybe a bit slower then I normally would have. I love walking through the grounds when it's dark out like this. It's so peaceful because its dark, but you can still see because of the gleaming moon and thousands of stars. Night time is so magical, and not in the way one would think here. It's just a feeling that can not be described. And I love it. I slow down so I can enjoy it and nearly scream when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, how's it going today?" figures it would be her. She doesn't normally talk to me outside of class like this, and it seems like she had to run to catch up with me.

"Oh well I don't know, alright I guess" very smooth Ginny, make a fool out of your self "you?"

"I'm doing alright. Just deciding what to do for dinner tonight, normally my dorm goes and gets food from the kitchens after games, rather then eating in the Great Hall but they all went home already, so I'm not sure what I'm gonna do for dinner. Is something wrong?"

"No, no it's nothing just not looking forward to the whole empty dorm thing either. Do you wanna go grab dinner from the kitchens with me? I was thinking I'd just do that tonight because I'm really not a fan of eating around all the people" even smoother, tell her you wanna be alone. No you don't, you just want to be alone with her.

"Sure that'd be great." And so we headed to the kitchens. It was almost an awkward silence walking there, but not quit. It was as though someone wanted to say something, but was afraid to. I knew I wanted to just tell her how I felt, but I wouldn't. I figured I'd just get salad and a sandwich like usual, because it's quick and easy. Funny enough she got the same thing. "I found this nice little place on the grounds that I sometimes go to when I need space, and it's a great picnic area. Your welcome to come with me to eat there" she says this and I start to jump for joy on the inside.

"That'd be great!" calm yourself, you don't want to give yourself away. We walk to the place she was talking about and I can't help but notice how pretty her hair is in the moonlight. I feel a strong need to tell her how pretty it is, because what if no one ever tells her? It would kill me. Were walking in silence with our plates of food in our hands, mine in my right, her's in her left, with us standing on these sides respectively. As we start to turn down the path our hands accidentally brush, and we both jump. It was like being shocked, but we don't mention it. Finally after about 10 minutes Cho starts to slow down.

"Well this is it. Its not super fancy but I usually summon my giant bean bag chair, if you don't mind sharing. It should be big enough for both of us" I tell her that it's up to her and I don't care either way and so she summons it. It isn't as large as she made it out to be, so our legs are touching a bit. We chit chat about the day and eat our food. When we are done we just sit there and stare at the beautiful stars. I look over and can't help but stare at her. "What?" she asks.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward or anything, but you are really pretty." Well there goes my cover. Who knows. A smile and small thanks is her response. It's that same smile she gave me when we kept making eye contact the other day in our written lesson, cute and truly a smile, not a fake one like she seems to give out often to others. After about an hour and a half it starts to get cold. "Hey Cho?"

"Ya?"

"I'm kinda starting to freeze out here, I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm, but if you want you could come back with me, my dorms empty now too so you could just grab some overnight stuff if you wanted to stay the weekend with me over there."

"You sure you wouldn't mind company? Because if not I'll absolutely do so. That sounds pretty fun. I'll just go grab a few things and meet you up there then."

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." Oh no, how am I going to control this? Not only is she going to be alone with me, in my dorm, but she is staying the weekend there with me. I need to go make sure I have that place spotless. I think its fine though. Just need to throw these clothes into the basket. That works okay. Well there's the footsteps telling me that she's here. "Hey long time no see" awkward laugh.

"Ya, so what're we gonna do now?"

"I don't really know. I don't have anything super fun to do, maybe we could just ask questions back and fourth." She walks over to the bed across from mine. I should have invited her to sit with me on mine.

"Sounds good to me. Your suggestion, you start."

"Okay, well do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nope. Your turn, that wasn't a new question."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Well I guess I'll just answer honestly. No point in lying or hiding it.

"Ya once but it didn't turn out too well. You?"

"No, haven't found any of my type until recently, and that's a work in progress."

"So have you ever been kissed?"

"Nope, I'm waiting for the person I like right now."

"Oh, who's that?" Of course she likes someone. But maybe it's a girl?

"I'd rather not say, you'd have to guess."

"Okay, are they on the team?"

"No."

"Are they in our lessons?"

"Yes"

"Do you sit by them?"

"Ya but its my turn to ask a question. Do you like anyone?"

"Yes I do. And I already know you like someone, so are you nervous about kissing them?"

"Very much so, I think they're experienced and I'm not, it'd be nice to practice first"

"Well you know if you need to you could just practice on me" Did I really just say that? I ruined everything. There is no way this will turn out well. What did I get myself into?

"Hey be careful what you wish for, you never know what could happen"

"Ya right, sorry but I defiantly don't think you would ever go for that"

"Oh ya? Well how about we play a little game. We take turns shutting our eyes, while the other person does something. The person with they're eyes shut has to figure out what the other person did based on sounds, and we will see how well you actually know me." Wow, where'd that confidence come from. She's seemed quite a bit nervous all night. I like this side of her too. I'll play along, who knows where it may lead.

"Fine but I'm not going first. I'll just shut my eyes." This should be an interesting game. I wonder who it is she likes. I can't hear what shes doing, but is that her hand on my back? No wait I hear something. The pillow, she just moved the pillow behind me! "You moved the pillow!"

"Very good now it's your turn." Oh jeeze what to do. I can't just stare at her beautiful face the whole time. Okay got it I'll spin that chair. "I just heard you spin that chair, too easy Weasley"

"Wow you're so good. And that's sarcasm Chang!" I hear her moving towards me. Hand on my shoulder? She's making me lie back onto the pillow? That's odd. Wow she just ran her hand down my arm. That was incredible, like a spark all through me. Wait, I don't know what she did! "I have no idea."

"Oh well maybe you'll figure it out next time" Fine two can play at this. I brush my hand along hers and watch her flinch at the contact. I move the pillow back to where it was. "You moved the pillow, so simple. Seems I have a lot to teach you." Oh but she doesn't realize how much she has to learn. Like how much she is killing me right now.

"How are you so good at this?" my question goes unanswered as I close my eyes. I can't hear her at all now. Actually it seems as though she is really close. "Cho?"

"Yeah?" Oh Merlin she is that close.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not very good at hiding it, and I can't go on pretending anymore. I wasn't sure at first, but now I know, and I can't help myself." The last word was said as a whisper that brushed across my cheek. I feel her lips close onto mine as we share the sweetest first kiss I ever had. It was short, but with so much behind it. I open my eyes and see her looking into mine, the eye contact we always make. The lights are off now too, and she must have transfigured us both into our pajamas.

"I waited so long for that, and I never knew if it would come." I've never felt so incredible, it's like flying without a broom.

"It's getting kind of late, let's go to sleep, Gin." with that she gently grabbed my hand and we laid down on my bed, facing each other and holding hands, just starting into each others eyes as we drifted to sleep in the gleaming moonlight.


End file.
